1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image based on a measured medical information image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital biplane angiography system may be used for intervention treatments that treat diseases in an inoperable area using needles or narrow tubes. The digital biplane angiography system may be used for intervention treatments of various blood vessels, as for example, a blood vessel in a brain, and various organs.
A related art digital biplane angiography system may provide frontal projection images and lateral projection images of an object. Accordingly, a user may predict an inner shape and state of a body of the object, based on the projection images.